1 Detik
by Selang Regulator
Summary: Ars hanya bisa terjatuh dan merasakan kesakitan di wajahnya./complete


**DISCLAIMER**

Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation; Crypton Future Media; Bplats

Story © Selang Regulator

 **WARNING**

Typo(s) bertebaran, tidak terlalu menyangkut EYD atau KTT, AU, maybe, picisan, abal, alur tidak beratur, sudut pandang tidak jelas, gaje, beberapa figuran tanpa nama, dan lain-lain

Cerita ini adalah fiksi, baik nama tokoh, waktu, tempat, dan kejadian di dalamnya, sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengan kenyataan

Don't Like, Don't Read

 **SUMMARY**

Ars hanya bisa terjatuh dan merasakan kesakitan di wajahnya./oneshot

.

.

.

 **[[ 1** Detik **]]**

.

.

.

Sinar matahari merambat masuk melalui jendela kaca, kicauan burung meramaikan suasana. Rin menatap aneh kearah teman-temannya. Luka, gadis bersurai gulali itu tengah membaca majalah remaja dengan bersenandung ria. Miku sedang sibuk memainkan bola volly di tangannya. Gumi yang serius memainkan sebuah game yang berada di ponsel miliknya. Sementara Rin tengah sibuk memperhatikan ke tiga temannya yang berada di dunia mereka masing-masing.

"Apa hal aneh yang akan kalian lakukan saat menerima perasaan dari seseorang?" Tanya Rin, berusaha mengubah suasana. Dari pertaanyaan itu, hanya Miku yang seorang yang meresponya. Gadis itu mendongak menatap Rin.

"Mungkin, aku akan menyemash tepat di wajahnya," ucap Miku seraya memperagakan dirinya tengah menyemash bolla volly di udara. Luka melirik sekilas.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan hal yang wajar," kata Luka. "Gumi pasti akan menyuruh seseorang itu untuk melakukan kebiri jika ingin menerimanya," lanjutnya.

Gumi menoleh. "Oh, maaf nona, aku akan mengajaknya berduel makan hamburger sebanyak-banyaknya jika ingin menjadi kekasihku," ucapnya.

Rin menghela napas, kemudian bersandar pada bangku yang ia duduki. Walau ia sudah mencairkan suasana, namun rasanya ini masih belum cukup. "Bagaimana kalau besok lusa kita lihat pertandingan latihan tim volly laki-laki?"

Tawaran itu membuat Miku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak akan melihatnya,"

"Hanya gara-gara ada seseorang yang kau benci di sana, bukan?" Tanya Gumi. "Oh, ayolah Miku, di juga tidak menyuruhmu melakukan tantangan apapun,"

Luka menaruh majalahnya, menatap gadis bersurai hijau lumut itu dengan antusias. "Miku punya saingan? Maksudmu ketua tim volly laki-laki itu?"

Miku menggeram, mencengkram bolanya dengan kuat. "Sungguh, saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin membahas-"

"Miku!"

Keempat gadis itu menoleh ke asal suara. Seseorang telah bersandar di pintu kelas, melipat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum sedikit lebar.

"Aku ingin bicara," ucap pemuda itu. Miku mendengus, dirinya menoleh ke arah lain.

"Aku menolak-"

"Ini tentang klub volly,"

Miku mendecih. Dirinya kini bangkit, mulai berjalan mendahuluhi pemuda itu. Tak lupa ia membawa bola miliknya. Pemuda itu melirik sekilas, lalu menoleh ke arah teman-teman gadis bersurai toska itu.

"Baik nona-nona, aku permisi," ucapnya. Namun sebelum dirinya berbalik, seseorang berseru padanya.

"Jangan mengganggunya Ars," sahut Gumi. "Kalau dia marah, aku tidak bisa menjaminnya,"

Ars, pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu berjalan menyusul gadis yang telah mendahuluinya. Luka menatap Gumi. "Pemuda itu?"

Gumi hanya mengangguk. "Ya, jika tim kami latihan bersama mereka bedua tidak pernah akur," gadis itu bangkit. "Aku bertaruh mereka menjadi pasangan yang aneh,"

Pernyataaan itu membuat Rin menahan tawanya. "Kau hanya membual sesuatu yang mustahil,"

.

.

Langkah kaki mereka menggema di koridor sepi. Miku berjalan seraya sesekali memantulkan bola volly miliknya, sementara Ars berjalan santai, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Miku.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini tim kita berlatih bersama?" Tanya Ars. "Kalian juga ada pertandingan latihan bulan depan, kan?"

Miku mengabaikannya, berusaha tidak mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Sementara Ars yang merasa dirinya di abaikan, gadis itu hanya menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau sangat benci diriku?"

"Hah?!" petanyaan Ars membuat Miku menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap tajam kearahnya seraya mencengkram bola volly tersebut.

"Ya, sepertinya kau memang tidak menyukai diriku,"

Mereka berdua kini terdiam beberapa saat. Membiarkan waktu dan hembusan angin berlalu di antara mereka.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku barang sedikit saja?" kata Miku, membuat Ars menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Menganggumu?"

"Benar," seru Miku, dirinya menatap tajam ke arah pemuda itu. "Berhentilah bersikap bodoh semacam itu, selalu bersikap kau adalah yang paling benar, ataupun mematuhi perintah darimu," Miku menggeram. "Dan itu sangat mengganggu,"

Tiba-tiba Ars menyudutkan Miku pada tembok di belakangnya, membuat gadis itu terkejut, bolanya terjatuh. Kedua tangan pemuda itu berada di sisi Miku, kini ia bisa melihat wajah Ars lebih dekat, hembusan napasnya sedikit menerpa wajah gadis itu.

"A-ars apa yang-"

"Kau membenciku bukan?"

Miku menatapnya dengan terkejut, ia tidak pernah membayangkan Ars akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Sungguh, saat ini ia merasa ketakutan. Tak lama, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Miku bingung setengah mati. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan di lakukan pemuda itu padanya. Dengan cepat dirinya memejamkan kedua mata.

"Akanku buat kau tidak membenciku lagi,"

Miku membelalakkan matanya. Bisikan Ars terdengar jelas di telinganya, suara beriton miliknya membuat Miku merasa tidak nyaman. Setelah itu ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Miku, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Sementara Miku menatap punggung Ars, dirinya tidak tahu kenapa pemuda itu sangat serius akan hal itu.

Satu hal lagi, Miku tidak suka itu.

.

.

Decitan sepatu di lantai menjadi hal biasa di ruangan itu, suara pantulan bola pada tangan menambah ramainya suasana. Beberapa orang tengah berlatih di dalam lapangan _indoor_ , dengan seragam mereka yang sedikit basah akibat keringat.

"Kiri! Kiri!" seru Miku. Gumi yang mendengar perintah Miku langsung memberikan umpan kepadanya, dengan cepat gadis itu melompat dan memukul bola yang melambung.

"Yosh!" seru Miku, kelompok mereka telah berhasil mencetak skor permainan. Kelompok lawan yang merupakan bagian dari tim volly perempuan merasa kelelahan, gadis bersurai toska yang mengetahui hal itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kali ini kita istirahat. Sekarang giliran tim volly laki-laki yang bermain," ucap Miku. Semuanya mengangguk, berjalan keluar dari lapangan. Miku berjalan menuju tasnya, mengambil handuk kecil dan menggantungkannya di leher. Tanpa di sadari sebuah botol air mineral telah berada di hadapannya, gadis itu menoleh, mendapati seseorang telah berada di sampingnya.

"Kau haus, bukan?" Ars, tersenyum ke arah Miku. "Ambilah,"

Miku bingung dengan sikap pemuda itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia memanggil botol itu.

"Terimakasih,"

Ars tersenyum. Miku membuka botolnya dan meminumnya. Tidak biasanya Ars sedikit dekat dengan Miku, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan sikapnya, namun itu terlihat lebih aneh. Gumi yang tak sengaja melihat kedekatan antara ketua tim volly itu hanya meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Apakah akan terjadi pertengkaran seperti biasa?

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain _Turt or Dare?_ " ajak pemuda itu. "Wanita duluan,"

Miku menoleh cepat ke arah Ars, sepertinya sikap pemuda itu tidak sepenuhnya hilang. "Baiklah, aku memilih _Dare_ ,"

Ars kembali tersenyum. " _Will you be mine?_ "

"Hah?!" Miku terkejut dengan tantangan yang Ars berikan padanya. "Kau jangan bercanda-"

"Aku serius. Sangat serius malah," pemuda itu melangkah sedikit mendekat. "Jika kau menolak tantangannya, kau bukan lebih dari seorang pegecut,"

Miku menggeram, dirinya sekarang masih tidak suka dengan pemuda itu. Kemudian ia berbalik, melangkah menjauh dari pemuda itu. Sebagian dari mereka memperhatikan perdebatan kecil antara Miku dan Ars.

"Baiklah Miku pengecut! Kau ingin lari dari tantangan ini, bukan?!" seru Ars. Hal itu membuat Miku menghentikan langkahnya, meremas botol yang berada di tangannya hingga sedikit remuk.

"Oh, jangan lagi," gumam Gumi. Hampir sebagian deri mereka menjaga jarak, merasa ketakutan akibat atmosfer di antara mereka yang berubah memanas.

Kesabaran Miku telah habis. Ia berbalik, melempar botol itu dan mengambil sebuah bola volley yang berada di dekatnya. Tak lama Miku melambungkan bola itu, kemudian melompat kecil dan memukul keras ke arah bolanya. Dengan cepat, bola volly itu telah mengenai wajah Ars, membuat pemuda itu terjatuh.

"Ars-san!" seru sebagian orang, membuat mereka mengerubungi pemuda itu yang tengah tergeletak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah seorang yang berusaha membangunkannya. Ars terbangun, memasang wajah kesakitan.

"…A-aku tidak apa," ucapnya.

"Tapi, hidungmu berdarah,"

Ars spontan memegang hidungnya, tampaknya bola itu berhasil membuat hidungnya terluka. Langkah kaki berjalan menuju kerumunan, sebagian yang mengetahui itu mulai menyingkir, membiarkan pemuda itu menatap langsung ke arah Miku. Tanpa diduga Miku berjongkok, menatap Ars yang tengah terduduk di hadapannya. Ia mengambil sapu tangan yang berada di celananya, lalu dengan pelan mengusap darah yang mengalir di hidung Ars. Semua orang yang melihat itu terkejut, tetutama Ars. Setelah usai membersihkan, Miku menunduk.

"Kau tahu? Alasan aku membencimu karena, saat berada di dekat mu entah mengapa jantungku berdebar lebih dari biasanya, mulai muncul suatu perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan. Akibat kau aku merasakan hal itu! Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa?!" serunya, gadis itu menatap ke arah Ars, tanpa di guga air matanya mengalir cukup.

"Maka dari itu aku memang pengecut!"

Ars membelalakkan matanya, terkejut akan reaksi yang Miku berikan. Dengan pelan, Ars menggerakkan salah satu tangannya, meraih kepala Miku dan mendekatkannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di kening Miku, gadis itu terkejut.

"Dia menciumnya!" seru sebagian orang yang heboh. Pemuda itu mengusap air mata Miku, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Ars pelan. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas perasaan yang kau rasakan,"

Miku menatap Ars tidak percaya. Tangisan gadis itu pecah, bagai seorang anak kecil. Dengan cepat, Ars merengkuh Miku dalam pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu melampiaskan tangisannya. Tangannya mengelus pelan surai gadis itu.

Gumi hanya tersenyum kecil, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Sepertinya bualanku menjadi kenyataan,"

.

.

.

To be Continue…

.

.

.

 ***** Curahan Author

Cerita yang alurnya sangat cepat -.- akibat di kejar-kejar mau Terawih xD Aku melupakan seseorang cowo vocaloid TwT Ada yang tau sama abang ARSLoid, kan?

Aku sedikit bingung dengan ceritaku sendiri. Ya, kalo ada yang gak paham, di paham-pahamin ajalah :v Tor juga usaha untuk memahami cerita sendiri(?)/digaplok/ Biarin kalo ada typo =w= gak ngurus! *Dor!

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

Priitt!

Sebuah pertandingan telah usai. Walau tidak banyak yang menonton, tapi sorak-sorai mereka memenuhi ruangan olahraga itu. Ars berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, menyeka peluh keringatnya.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu,"

Pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati Miku tengah tersenyum di hadapannya. Gadis itu menjulurkan sebuah handuk kecil dan botol minum di kedua tangannya, Ars meraihnya.

"Terimakasih," pemuda itu meraih Miku dan merangkulnya. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita merayakannya?"

Miku berpikir. "Tentu,"

Ars tersenyum. Menaruh botol itu dan membawa Miku ke tengah lapangan, setelah itu Ars mengambil jarak sedikit jauh darinya, lalu mengambil bola volly yang tergeletak dan melemparnya. Spontan Miku menangkap bola itu dan melemparnya kembali, dan Ars kembali mengumpan. Mereka berdua merayakan kemenangan itu dengan saling melemparkan umpan, cukup mengasyikkan, itu bagi mereka.

Gumi dengan cepat telah menyeret kedua temannya datang ke gedung olahraga tersebut. Dan memberitahukan sesuatu.

"Lihat, aku tidak berbohong bukan?" Gumi menoleh kea rah Ars dan Miku. "Mereka baru saja jadian kemarin,"

Luka dan Rin memasang wajah terkejut. "Oh, tidak mungkin," gumam Luka, membuat Rin melepas tawa yang ia tahan.

"Akhirnya mereka mejadi pasangan…yang aneh? mungkin," seru Rin.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Mohon beri oleh-oleh seperti Gantungan Kunci **Favs** , **Follows** Manis, **Reviews** Renyah yang ditaburi Bumbu **Kritik** dan **Saran** dari Anda!

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita **Selang Regulator**.

 **-** **「** **When's the next time you'll come back?** **」** **-**


End file.
